1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auction method and server, and more particularly, to an auction method and server that enable a seller and bidders to determine a price at their own discretion and thereby give benefit to both the seller and successful bidders.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In social commerce, products are on sale at approximately half the price for one day, and a deal is made only when the minimum quantity of the products that a company has determined in advance are sold. Social commerce is also referred to as social shopping. In social commerce, consumers voluntarily spread the corresponding information using a social network service (SNS), such as Twitter or Facebook, to satisfy the minimum number of purchases. In this way, purchasers can have the benefit of a discount, and a seller can have wholesale and promotion effects simultaneously.
Advertisers who make contracts with social commerce companies and sell their products at approximately half the price expect customers to revisit through the promotion effect. However, the expectation is not always satisfied. Due to the overissue of coupons and excessively discounted prices, advertisers become unable to provide customers with service of a predetermined quality or more. Then, coupon customers are treated with discrimination in aspects of quantity, quality, and service in comparison with general customers, and the advertisers cannot deal well with customers and may close down their shops. As a result, coupon customers frequently have complaints about service, and the corresponding shop frequently suffers a loss because customers do not revisit the shop. This is because, in particular, social commerce companies do not guarantee appropriate prices for products at which advertisers can stably provide customers with service.
Consequently, an auction system that enables a seller (i.e., advertiser) and bidders to determine an appropriate price at their own discretion and thereby give benefit to all of the seller (i.e., advertiser), a bidder and a service company, is required.